


The Recipe for Happiness

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds something while cleaning. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Old prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recipe for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> One of those fics that's been sitting on my Tumblr for nearly a year. Just figured it was cute enough to upload here. 
> 
> Fair warning. It IS older. Which means the writing is less matured. A year can make a HUGE difference. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Prompt: Wow, everything you write is so amazing I just had to prompt something too! Steter: Where stiles who was searching through an old box of cook books at his house, came across one of the books he bound together in grade school. You know the ones where parents donate recipes and then sell the book to raise funds. Stiles finds a recipe for cookies, or dinner, something that was donated by P. Hale. Stiles makes it for the next pack meeting :D

It’s pretty obvious.  There’s only one family with the name Hale in Beacon Hills.  There only ever has been one family, even when it was only Peter, laying in a coma at the hospital.

So when Stiles finds the recipe buried deep in the scraps he’d haphazardly pasted together as a ten year old, he recognizes it for more than just the hand writing (though, really, that’s a pretty big give away too).  The recipe is simple, but pure sugar.  It makes Stiles lick his lips just as he reads through the ingredients.  

Deciding to make it for the next Pack bonding session is easy.  

He walks into the loft with an extra little hitch in his giddy-up, smiling brightly at his friends as he brings the tray over to the coffee table.  Scott is on him like a monkey, breathing deep and practically salivating.  Stiles laughs and pushes him away. 

“Dude, you gotta wait until everyone gets here.”  

“But they’re still warm.”  Scott whines faintly, looking petulant.  

“Nope.”  Stiles shakes his head, setting it down; it’s covered with foil to trap most of the smell and the heat. 

The majority of them are already there.  Lydia is sitting in a chair on her phone, showing Malia something as the younger girl peers over her shoulder.  There is a bit of chatter in the kitchen, and even without super hearing, Stiles can hear Derek and Kira talking as they gather drinks for the group.  Stiles assumes that Allison will show up with Isaac whenever he gets there.

Scott crowds him on the couch, expression determined.  ”I’m your Alpha and I demand you give me one now.” 

Stiles meets his gaze with a dry look of his own.  ”You’ve got no sway over me, wolf boy.  Patience is a virtue.” 

Isaac snorts as he walks through the door, Allison smiling over at them as she follows.  ”That’s rich, coming from you.” 

“No one asked for your commentary.”  Stiles replies, not even looking his way, but he can  _feel_  the eye roll.  

“The meeting hasn’t even begun and you’re both already bickering—?”  Peter cuts himself off, stalling in the doorway from his bedroom with a frown on his face.  

Stiles glances over at him, tensing a bit.  His eyes are on the plexiware Stiles had set on the coffee table, and his nostrils flare slightly.  Stiles swallows thickly, hating the conflicted expression that flits over Peter’s face.  

The entire room is quiet for a moment.  Peter inhales deeply, eyes flashing that dangerous blue before flicking up to Stiles’ face.  Stiffening at his side, Scott shifts just enough to make it obvious he’ll come between them if he has too.  Tension twines around them, and Stiles doesn’t know what he’s done to cause this just by baking, but he knows that it’s his fault.  

“Peter?”  Derek’s voice cuts through it, tinged with worry, and it seems to snap Peter back to himself from wherever he’d gone.  

“What did you make?”  Peter asks, still looking at Stiles like he might’ve just ended the entire world.  

“Uh…” he huffs out a laugh, nearly choking on it, and palms the back of his head.  "It’s called uh… Devil’s Brownies.“ 

Peter’s head tilts.  ”Interesting name.” 

"You named it,” Stiles adds, voice a bit tight.  

Derek’s eyes go wide, and he’s moving over with a touch of enthusiasm that none of them are really accustomed to seeing.  It’s childlike; so much so that Stiles can’t bring himself to stop Derek from pulling the foil away from the batch of brownies— still hot and gooey from baking.  The consistency of fudge with caramel mixed in.  

Stiles nearly ran out of sugar making it from scratch. 

“Stiles, where did you get these?”  Derek asks, a bit breathless in his amazement.  

“I made them,” he shrugs a shoulder.  "For movie night.  I found the recipe in an old book.“ 

Scott frowns, glancing between his two Betas— though Peter’s face doesn’t give away anything.  ”Why is this important?” 

"Peter used to bake these for the Holidays back when the Hale Pack could still host large parties with other wolves.”  Derek supplies, glancing up at Stiles a bit excitedly. “You don’t mind if I dig into these, do you?  It’s been years." 

Stiles shakes his head.  ”No— No, go ahead.” 

“ _Hey_!” Scott whines, and Stiles stifles a laugh. 

"Yeah, you too." 

They all seem to pounce on it.  Stiles watches, amusement in his eyes, and he knows that they turned out okay just by the sounds that Lydia allows herself to make.  Talk about approval.  

"Stiles,” Peter says, and Stiles looks his way as the other eat and talk idly.  "Would you like some coffee?“ 

He gestures pointedly to the kitchen.  Stiles feeling something twist in his stomach, but he slides to his feet and follows after the older man tentatively.  Something a lot like guilt weighs on his shoulders. 

Peter is legitimately making coffee when Stiles joins him.  It’s quiet between the two of them for a moment, but once the pot starts brewing, Peter faces him.  Stiles resists the urge to run for it. 

"I’m sorry,” he blurts instead. 

Peter just laughs.  ”It’s alright.  It just… surprised me.  We don’t have any of the old family recipes left on paper.  They all burned.” 

“Oh,” Stiles says and then winces.  " _Oh_.” 

Leaning back against the counter, Peter nods and crosses his arms.  ”Yes, something like that.” 

“Would you— Would you like it?  The recipe?”  Stiles asks.  "I could give to you. It isn’t much, but—" 

“No.”  Peter shakes his head, and his smile is sad.  Stiles’ hands twitch at his sides.  "I would like something else, though.“ 

"What?" 

"I… remember a great deal of those recipes.”  Peter adds.  "And I know that you enjoy cooking.  I was wondering if you’d help me.  Trial and error until we get them right again.  Record them.  For the Pack.“ 

Stiles’ eyes widen for a moment.  ”Yeah.   _Yes_ , of course.  Totally.” 

"Good.  Thank you.”  

Stiles nods again.  ”Yeah.  No problem.  I’ll just— I’m gonna get back out there—” 

As Stiles turns to go, Peter reaches out and catches him by the wrist.  Stiles is struck with how earnest he looks.  How unbelievably human.  It makes his chest ache. 

Peter’s fingers tighten around his wrist for a moment.  He pulls Stiles just close enough, dragging Stiles’ hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the heel of his palm.  His eyes never leave Stiles’ face.  Heart stammering in his chest, Stiles licks his lips and shudders. 

“Thank you, Stiles.”  Peter repeats.  

“You’re welcome.”  He breathes.  

When Peter finally lets him go, his entire arm is tingling.  Scott doesn’t comment on the flush of his cheeks when he sits back down with them, but Lydia certainly gives him a side-eyed look as he fidgets.  

If Peter sits down a bit closer to Stiles than usual, no one says anything.


End file.
